Gifts of the Hart
by reilert79
Summary: Jennifer and Jonathan try to figure out what to get each other for their anniversary.
1. Chapter 1

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer and Jonathan were just waking up.

He didn't want to get out of bed, he wanted to stay and hold her all day. But, Hart Industries couldn't run without the CEO.

She stretched and yawned a little bit, and then rolled towards him and kissed him.

"Morning, darling".

"Morning. You are so beautiful". He kissed her a few times and then headed for the shower.

After they were both ready, they went downstairs to breakfast.

She made him eggs and bacon, just like he liked it, and even made him coffee to take with him in a travel cup. She had a secret ingredient that she used, and try as he might, he had never been able to figure it out.

"What are you going to be doing today?"

"Working on an article, mostly. I have a deadline for the end of the week".

"Well, don't work too hard- I want to take you to La Scala for dinner tonight".

"I want you to take me there too".

She kissed him goodbye and headed to the study.

As a freelance writer she was able to decide what she wanted to write about, and sometimes it was hard to pick a topic.

She finally decided to do a spotlight on some kids who made it through even when all odds were stacked against them. She sent an email to a source about lining up an interview and began to map out some questions.

Around 11, there was a delivery. She opened the gate and then went to the door.

She signed for it, and the deliveryman brought in 12 dozen roses.

There was a card for each one.

"12 years a little early….here is 12 reasons why I love you".

"You have the most genuine Heart of anyone I have ever met, Mrs. Hart". She smiled. He was so romantic.

"You have the two most beautiful eyes I have ever seen".

"You drive me just as wild now as you ever have, and it gets better each time".

"You always put me first, just like I do you".

"You give the best backrubs and back scratches"

"You put up with my crazy moods and crazy work schedule".

"You let me spoil you".

"You love Max just as much as I do".

"You look so sexy in my pajama tops".

"I love how you light up the room just by walking in it"

"I love how you make the world a better place just by being here".

She dug and dug in the vase for the final card. She finally found it.

"I love you simply because you make it so easy".

She had tears running down her face. He was the sweetest most romantic soul she had ever known. She was the lucky one, that's for sure.

She got an idea, and called his office.

"Deanne- can you get a message to Mr. Hart? Please tell him that there is an emergency at the beach house and I need him to meet me there, right away. Tell him I am heading there now, and he needs to head there as soon as he can. Thank you so much!".

She hung up, went upstairs and threw some things into a bag, and headed out.

"Max, I have some errands to run, I will be back later".

***Beach house***

She got to the beach house, and parked and went inside.

She grabbed some paper and left him a note on the door that said "Come upstairs".

She was waiting for him. She felt the garage door open about 10 minutes after she got there.

She had pulled the curtains, and made the room as dark as possible.

"Jennifer? Darling, where are you?"

"In here".

He followed her voice to the bedroom.

"What's the emergency?"

She went to him and wrapped her arms around him.

She kissed him.

"That's for the beautiful flowers you sent me and all the love notes to go with them".

She kissed him again.

"What was that one for?"

"Me".

"So the emergency is…"

"I needed to see you and thank you properly for the flowers and sweet notes. And I just couldn't wait till tonight, and I thought you might want a break from the office, darling".

"You are so clever".

He kissed her and picked her up and laid her on the bed. She was wearing one of his pajama tops and nothing else.

She unbuttoned his shirt some, and kissed his chest. She noticed he was staring at her.

"You aren't mad at me for getting you to come home, are you darling?"

"Mad at you? Darling…I love you. I could never be mad at you".

He kissed her tenderly, and then rolled her on top of him.

They made out for several minutes and then made love for about an hour.

"Darling…do you have to go back to the office?"

"Yes, but not till 4."

She set an alarm and they spent the rest of the afternoon making love and just being together.

"Did you make reservations for La Scala tonight?"

"No, I ordered it to go, and I figured we could eat at home without any distractions".

"Great plan. You always have the best plans". She kissed him.

"You pulled this one off all by yourself, darling".

"So I did". She kissed him again.

When the alarm went off, they got dressed again and went downstairs.

She stopped him in the kitchen, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mr. H., what do you say to you scheduling a rendezvous with me here at the beach house on a regular basis?"

"I think that's a great idea, Mrs. H."

He kissed her passionately.

"Damn, I really gotta go, and I really don't want to. I will be home by 6 darling… we can pick up where we left off".

"I love you, Jonathan Charles".

"And I love you Jennifer Suzanne".

He kissed her again and then left.

She went and sat on the terrace for a bit and then headed back home.

***Willow Pond***

Jennifer was wracking her brains trying to figure out what to get Jonathan for their anniversary.

She wanted it to be special, but cute. Original and sentimental, not just something typical.

She pulled up to Willow Pond, and decided to go through his catalogs. Whenever he was thinking about something, he would circle it in a catalog, and then turn the page down.

She came in and grabbed the stack of catalogs and went to the couch.

She grabbed a legal pad and pen off the desk to make a list with.

He had circled a really expensive jersey that he wanted, for his favorite football team. He had also circled a new golf bag that he liked. She finally settled on new floor mats for the Bentley.

She called and placed the order, and asked for them to be gift wrapped.

Their anniversary was a week away, so she paid extra for shipping. She couldn't wait till he saw them- they were gray with two bright red interlocking hearts and a big red H. She placed the order, and saw how much it was going to be. She got a knot in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't spend that much….she and Jonathan had set a price limit on how much they would spend on each other. She hemmed and hawed about what to do, and decided to think on it.

She got up and took a walk outside to get some fresh air. She walked down to the gate and got the mail.

She was glancing through it as she walked back up to the house.

She had gotten an invitation to a party at one of their friends houses 2 days later.

It was an appraisal party- bring your jewelry and have it appraised. There would be a dealer there who might even buy it at the right price.

She was excited to go, it had been a few weeks since she had seen her friends. Life just got busy sometimes.

She went upstairs and started going through her jewelry box, and seeing what she was willing to sell and what she wasn't. She had been very fortunate that Jonathan had spoiled her rotten over the years with beautiful jewelry. She also had several pieces that she had bought herself, and some that she had inherited from her mother.

She decided to sell some of her chains-they were solid gold, so they would definitely be worth something, and some of her earrings that she had bought when she started working. They were tiny diamond studs, set in 24k gold. She also threw in a diamond tennis bracelet that she had been given by an ex-boyfriend, and a few gold and diamond rings she had acquired before she met Jonathan. She bagged it up, and then put the rest of her jewelry back where it belonged.

Max had made them appetizers, and then left for a poker game.

It was just going to be the two of them tonight. She slipped into a bright blue spaghetti strap nightgown, with a bright blue lacy bed jacket. She went downstairs and made herself and Jonathan a cocktail, and was waiting for him on the couch.

She had put the catalogs back so he wouldn't see what she had done, and hoped like hell he didn't check their bank statement for the next few days.

She had made them a tray with the appetizers and brought it to the den.

Jonathan came through the door at exactly 6:15. He seemed a little stressed.

"Hi handsome". She went to him and kissed him.

"Hi beautiful".

He kissed her back and then some.

She handed him his cocktail, and he joined her on the couch.

"How was your meeting this afternoon?"

"It was ok. I couldn't keep my mind on business though. You see, I met this redhead today and she stole my heart".

"Oh you did? Well, I have it on good authority that she doesn't intend to give it back".

She kissed him.

She snuggled up to his shoulder.

"Dinner should be here in about 45 minutes. And Max is gone to a poker game all night, so it's just you and me".

She finished her cocktail and set the glass down. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, darling".

"I'm sorry, It's just that meeting that I had this afternoon wasn't a good one".

"Oh?"

"Yeah. There's this businessman that I have tried to do deals with before and he always seems to outsmart me. And I swear I will never do business with him again, and then I go after a company that I think I could really do good things with, and he ends up being the owner and screws me over again".

"Well, what if you stopped going after the companies, and let them come to you? You could research them and then if you find out he's the owner, you will be able to walk away instead of him screwing you over".

He nodded.

"I just don't want anyone to think I can't hack it anymore. I did all this to give you the life you deserve, babe".

"Jonathan, there is not a single thing in the whole world that will ever change the way I feel about you. That includes business deals. You have already given me way more than I ever deserved just by loving little old fragile hearted me".

"You really have all the faith in the world in me, don't you?"

"And then some, darling. You are the toughest guy I know".

She kissed him.

She pulled him down on to the couch, and he set his cocktail down while he kissed her and held her in his arms.

They made love right there on the couch. He managed to get dressed before their dinner got there, but she had to stay under the blanket.

He paid the delivery guy, and then shut the door. She threw on her nightgown really quickly, and then they decided to eat out on the patio, under the lights. It was always romantic out there.

She told him about the jewelry party, and what she had decided to sell.

"That sounds like fun."

"Yeah, I thought so too".

After they ate dinner, they cleaned up the kitchen and then headed upstairs.

She had him lie on the bed and then gave him an hour long deep tissue massage followed by an extra-long back scratch. That was a serious treat, because they usually switched after 30 minutes each time.

He was seriously relaxed and almost asleep.

"Darling, you are going to get me so relaxed I won't be able to concentrate to give you one".

"We aren't switching tonight, darling. Tonight is all about you".

He reached behind him and grabbed her butt. She lurched forward and halfway chuckled.

"Ok, sailor".

She finished his back scratch and then climbed off his back and stretched out beside him.

She heard him snoring and realized he had fallen asleep.

He never slept on his stomach, he always slept on his side, usually with his arms around her.

She was a little disappointed, but she knew that he was tired. And they had spent a very romantic afternoon together.

She reached up and turned out the light, and then covered him with the sheet and kissed his cheek. She fell asleep beside him.

***The next morning***

He woke up when the alarm went off, and found that she had already gotten up. She must have showered and gone downstairs already.

He got up and showered and dressed and found her downstairs making one of his favorite breakfasts, coconut French toast with bacon and hash browns.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, and I'm sorry".

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, and it's perfectly alright".

"I promise I will make it up to you".

"Darling, there's nothing to make up for. Honest".

She kissed him.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock. That massage you gave me did the trick".

"Perfect".

They went and sat down at the table, and had a lovely breakfast.

After they were done, she cleaned the kitchen, and they walked to the door together.

"Bye darling, have a good day. I love you".

"I love you more, Red. Are you sure you aren't mad?"

"I promise." She kissed him several times.

"Today's going to be boring compared to our awesome lunch date yesterday".

"I know. But we will still have tonight, darling. And we have the Bridger's dinner party. We need to leave by 6".

"I will be home after my 2 p.m. meeting".

"Perfect, you can help me get ready".

She kissed him. "I love you, see you tonight".

He left, and she went to the study and started working on her article again. She had a phone interview scheduled for 11, and it went very well. The young lady was extremely personable.

Jennifer really took to her story, and decided she wanted to talk to Jonathan about it later.

She started getting ready around 3. She took a long bath, and then picked out her gown. She decided to go with one that Jonathan hadn't seen on her yet- a form fitting champagne colored gown with a beaded bodice and a high slit. There was a small section across her midsection of sheer fabric that was embellished. It was strapless and fit her like a glove. She paired it with nude beaded strappy heels and a champagne colored clutch.

She usually curled her hair, but this time she decided to wear it straight and ½ pulled back. She curled the part that was down.

She was still in her robe when Jonathan got home. He had stopped and picked up her favorite coconut sweet tea from a restaurant that was near his office.

"Hi darling". He leaned down to kiss her.

"Hi honey". She saw the tea. "You are so sweet".

He didn't seem as stressed today.

She told him all about the interview she had done and what her idea was.

"Darling, I interviewed the most interesting lady today. She is in her 20's, but she was born with HIV and addicted to drugs. Her mom lost custody of her when she was a baby and she went to live with her aunt. And then her mom got married and got custody of her back from the aunt a few years later, but her stepdad did horrible, unspeakable things to her and the aunt finally got her back for good when she was around 6 or 7. But the doctors kept telling her family that she was going to die from HIV so her family mistreated her and didn't give her a chance to succeed like they did for her brothers".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she said they put money aside for her brothers to go to college but not for her because they thought she wouldn't be alive then. And they did the same thing for her wedding. And now, she is married, has 3 kids, and she is the only one who graduated from college and she put herself through college, without any help, while her brothers just spent their college funds and didn't even go".

"That's amazing".

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Darling, you know how each year, Hart Industries pays for someone's education? I want this year for it to be her kids. We need to make them college funds".

"You have such a giving heart darling, and I love that about you". He kissed the end of her nose.

"Yeah, so what'dya say?"

"I say sure. Call her back tomorrow and get her address and we will fly out and surprise her".

"Oh wonderful! You are the greatest". She kissed him a few times.

She went and put her gown on while he put on his tux. When she came out of the closet, he whistled at her.

"Babe, you are breathtaking".

"Well thank you".

She kissed him and they headed downstairs and to the car.

***The Prescott's***

Jonathan and Jennifer walked in, and started mingling. He went and got them cocktails and she started perusing the silent auction table.

"Darling, is this a business dinner?"

"Sort of. Jake Prescott is making a business announcement".

She nodded.

There were only about 40 people invited, so it wasn't totally intimate but it wasn't shoulder to shoulder either.

They went and got a plate and sat down.

A few minutes later, Jake Prescott went to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming. This dinner is so that my company, SunGlow, can announce its latest venture. SeaPro is a line of luxury boats and yachts. As of today, we are adding a new line to the SeaPro family- jet skis. We wanted to have a fundraiser, but we wanted to be creative. So, we are going to have a pay to play game night. First will be the dance contest. 10 dances, 50 dollars per couple to enter. If you are the winner, you will get to pick a door prize. Afterwards, we will have a dart tournament, and then outside we will have a 4 hole croquet tournament. Darts are 40 dollars/couple to enter and the croquet is 100/couple".

Jonathan turned to Jennifer.

"May I have the next ten dances with you?"

"Certainly".

She took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

The first 2 were slow dances. Jennifer and Jonathan fit together like a glove. The next two were up tempo, and he spun her and twirled her all over the dance floor. At the end of each song, the judges were eliminating people by tapping them on the shoulder.

By the end of the 8th dance, there were only 3 couples left.

"Ok judges, this is the love round. Now, in addition to being the best dancer, the couples have to look like they are enjoying each other's company".

"We got this, babe".

"We sure do".

The next song was a slow song, and Jennifer put her arms around his neck and they foxtrotted around the dance floor effortlessly.

The final song was a waltz. They assumed the position and then "Let Me Call You Sweetheart" started to play, and they sang along. They didn't even see anyone else in the room, they only had eyes for each other. The vote was unanimous, and they were declared the winners.

He dipped her and kissed her and they left the dance floor to claim their door prize.

They headed to the dart board and paid to play. Jennifer was very good at darts.

They did a women's tournament and a men's tournament, and then a final championship.

Jennifer was the women's winner, and she was going up against Edward Albritton, the men's winner.

"Ok, final round, is two darts a piece, highest combined score wins".

They handed them their darts.  
"Ladies first".

"Why thank you".

Jennifer got a bullseye on her first shot.

Edward got a 9.

Jennifer got another bullseye, and then Edward did too.

"Jennifer Hart wins by 1 point".

There was a lovely round of applause and she got to pick another door prize.

They headed to the bar and got another cocktail, and then outside for the croquet tournament.

Everyone knew that Jonathan was the best at croquet, so nobody else wanted to enter. He was declared the winner by default.

The dance floor and all the games were now open to whomever wanted to play them, so they went to the dance floor again.

It was a slow song, which was their favorite.

"Thank you for dancing with me tonight, darling".

"Are you kidding? I love nothing better than to dance with my beautiful wife".

She kissed him.

"Do you realize that 12 years ago tomorrow, I was explaining to my father how I had chased you through London, trying my damnedest to get an interview from you, and you wouldn't give me one?"

"My loss".

"My gain".

After their dance was finished, they went to grab dessert and sat down at the tables. She fed him a bite of her devil's food cake, while he fed her a bite of his strawberry cheesecake.

"Darling, are you bidding on anything in the silent auction?"

"No, are you?"

"Nope".

"Well, we can go home whenever you are ready".

"Music to my ears".

She got up and took their plates to the trash and they said goodbye to the hosts.

They were home within 30 minutes.

***Willow Pond***

They came upstairs and he helped her unzip her dress. She put on one of his pajama tops and climbed into bed. She was opening the door prizes.

One was for a private yacht for 5 days out of San Francisco. The other was a gift card good for a year's free oil changes. She decided to keep that one and put it with the anniversary gift she was giving him.

He came and joined her in bed, and she showed him the yacht certificate.

"We will definitely use that".

She laid down and got comfy, and he snuggled with her a minute and stroked her hair.

"You were the best dance partner tonight, darling. You were positively angelic".

"You weren't so bad yourself, studmuffin".

She leaned up and kissed him.

"Those other couples didn't stand a chance".

He reached up and turned out the light, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are so beautiful".

He kissed her long and slow, and then rolled on top of her. He was kissing her neck and removing her pajama top and panties.

They had mad, passionate sex and fell asleep in each other's arms.

***The next morning***

Jonathan snuck out of bed and let Jennifer sleep. He showered and got ready, and then leaned down and kissed her.

"Bye Red. I love you".

She halfway woke up and smirked at him.

"I love you too".

He left and she fell back asleep.

A few hours she woke up and got ready for her jewelry party.

She was excited.

She was about to head downstairs when their bedroom line rang.

"Hello?"

"I love you".

"I love you too, sailor".

"Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"Well, now that you mention it, I need to find a date to celebrate my anniversary with".

"I will see if I can hire you someone. Do you think you could be ready at 5?"

"I am absolutely sure of it".

"Perfect. Enjoy your party and I will see you tonight".

"See you tonight".

She blew him a kiss and hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

***Jewelry Party***

Jennifer was having a great time. It had been too long since she had been with her girlfriends.

She had brought the jewelry, and sold every piece and made a nice profit.

The final necklace she had sold was a curved necklace- it had a small, almost horseshoe like curve at the base of it, for a pendant to go. It was hard to find pendants for it, because only ones with a certain hitch would fit in the bend.

She hemmed and hawed and finally agreed to sell it. By selling that piece she had made enough to cover the anniversary present she had gotten Jonathan.

She wasn't concerned about how much money she was spending or him yelling at her, she just didn't want him to see it and get suspicious, because she never spent that much at once.

"Ok ladies, this was an awesome day. However, we need to do this more often. We need a spa day. I vote we have it at the Hart's".

Everyone laughed.

"You know, I could set that up… I'll keep you posted".

Jennifer left soon after, and headed to Willow Pond. She had to get ready for her anniversary with Jonathan.

***Willow Pond***

She went upstairs when she got home and took a long bubble bath.

She heard the private line ringing as she was getting out.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling. Would you be able to meet me at the office in about an hour and a half?"

"Sure, everything all right?"

"Yes, I just realized that I am not going to have time to come home to get you, and us get to our reservations on time."

"I understand. I will see you then, darling".

She blew him a kiss and hung up.

She couldn't help but realize that he sounded distracted.

She finished getting ready, and called him back at his office.

"Darling, how fancy should my outfit be?"

"Well, how about one step below an evening gown".

"Deal. Just one step?"

"Yes, because if you go two steps below an evening gown, I won't be able to keep my hands off you Red".

"I'm counting on it. I love you".

"I love you too".

They hung up and she went to finish getting ready. She picked a cowl neck dress in deep purple and some black strappy heels. She put on the jewelry he had given her for their last anniversary and spritzed on his favorite perfume. Her hair and makeup were flawless.

She told Max she was heading out and they would see him later.

***Hart Industries***

She pulled up and parked and took the elevator to his floor. She basically held her breath the entire time.

She got off the elevator and headed to his office. It was empty.

His secretary was gone for the day, so she wandered around the floor a little bit looking for him.

After she didn't find him, she went back to his office to wait for him.

On the desk, there was a note.

"Darling, I'm sorry. We will have to reschedule…something came up".

Her heart broke. She turned around and walked out, and headed back home.

***Willow Pond***

She tried to not cry, but it was hard. Something wasn't making sense. He had never just deserted her before. He had always waited for her and put her first. They were celebrating their anniversary a day early, but that wasn't unusual.

She went straight upstairs and shut the door to her bedroom. She changed out of her gown and put on a nightgown. She didn't even turn the lights on in the bedroom. She just climbed into bed, and went to sleep.

Jonathan was in Sonoma. He had flown up there for a deal. He had been eyeing the perfect anniversary present for Jennifer all week, and had finally talked the seller into letting him have a crack at buying it. However, it wasn't going well. The Seller only wanted to trade, not sell.

They had hemmed and hawed and argued and bickered, but he finally was able to reach an agreement they could both live with. It wasn't the terms that Jonathan wanted, but he would do anything for her, so he agreed.

He knew that she was going to be upset with him, but when he explained it, she would understand. She always did.

He flew back and arrived around 11. He came home and slipped into bed beside her.

"I'm sorry darling."

He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her, and fell asleep next to her.

***The next morning***

They both woke up when the alarm went off.

"Morning".

"Morning, darling. I'm sorry about last night".

She nodded at him.

She got up and went to shower, and just as she was going to get out, he opened the door and joined her.

He grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jonathan! You scared me".

She let him kiss her, and even kissed him back some.

"It's ok, Jonathan. It was just a dinner".

"Dinner with you, is never just a dinner, darling. This couldn't be avoided though."

"I understand".

They got out of the shower and dried off.

"What are you doing today, darling?"

"More of the same. But tonight, you and I get to have dinner with the Wilkerson's."

"Oh darling, do we have to? They are such an obnoxious couple".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Hillary Wilkerson is always asking me about our sex life and what you are like in bed, and Todd Wilkerson can't speak to you without punching you in the arm".

Jonathan chuckled.

"I tell you what. It will only be for an hour, 2 at the most. And then we will leave as soon as dinner is done".

"What's the restaurant?"

"Jerome's. Most expensive place in town. And they are paying".

"Wonderful".

She kissed him goodbye when he left, and worked on her article all day. His anniversary present arrived, so she put it on the piano and put a huge bow on it.

She made sure she was ready by 4, and he picked her up by 5.

"Darling, we haven't taken the Bentley in a while, why don't we drive that tonight?"

"We'll drive it soon enough. We need to drive the convertible".

She didn't press the issue, but she did find it odd.

***Jerome's***

They got to the restaurant first and were seated.

They ordered cocktails and had just received them when she turned to him with a serious look.

"Darling…do you feel something different?"

"Something different?"

"Yes. Like you and me drifting apart?"

"Drifting apart? Not at all."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"I am more in love with you than I have ever been. And tomorrow, I will fall more in love with you than I am today, and not because it's our anniversary tomorrow".

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Do you feel that we are drifting?"

"A little. You are working more, we are having some miscommunications".

"Darling…no matter how much I work, or what happens between us, you are always my focus. Without you, nothing else would matter".

He leaned over and kissed her a few times.

Just then, their dinner company arrived,

"Get a room will ya? Geez!"

Jennifer squeezed her thigh and took a sip of her drink. It was going to be a long evening.

Jennifer usually ordered salads with chicken when they were out, but the Wilkerson's drove her crazy, so this time she ordered the steak and lobster. It gave her pleasure to know that Todd Wilkerson was footing the bill for her expensive dinner.

She and Jonathan had a secret thing they did- in public, when they were ready to be alone, they would squeeze each other's leg. Once meant let's go. Twice meant they needed to be alone NOW. Three times meant they were both going to head to the bathroom.

They made it through dinner, and Jonathan managed to not only close the deal with Todd Wilkerson, but he got him to come down off the price a good bit. As soon as the check came, they headed out.

As soon as they got in the car, Jonathan pulled her in for a long, slow kiss.

"You were incredible, darling".

"You weren't so bad yourself".

They held hands the whole way home, and she went upstairs to change as soon as they got home.

"I'll be up in just a minute, darling".

"I'll be waiting".

She went upstairs and he went to the kitchen with Max.

One thing led to another and they started playing several hands of gin.

"Does she know you are planning something tomorrow, Mr. H.?"

"I don't think she suspects a thing. Speaking of which, I am going to call someone and see if they will get her out of the house tomorrow so everything will get done".

He got up and went to the phone, and called Marcy Bridges.

"Hello, Marcy? It's Jonathan Hart. I need a favor. Is there any way you can call my wife tomorrow morning around, 9 or so, and get her to spend the day with you shopping or whatever? I have a surprise that will be taking place tomorrow night, and I need her to not be here to see it being set up. So, she will need to be gone from 10 till about 3. I can pay for whatever you two do".

"Sure, Jonathan. I will be glad to help. We can have a spa day".

"Thank you! I really appreciate it!"

They hung up and he went upstairs to their room.

Jennifer was fast asleep.

He kissed her a few times and she stirred a bit.

"Where were you?"

"Sorry, Max and I started playing cards".

She snuggled up to him again and he held her tight.

He got her to wake up after a few kisses, and she started to play with his hair.

"I love you, Mrs. H."

"I love you too, Mr. H."

They made love for a bit, and then fell asleep together.

***The next morning***

Jonathan slipped out of bed without waking her up.

He went downstairs and made her breakfast and brought it back to her on a tray.

She was waking up just as he was bringing it in.

"Happy anniversary darling".

He kissed her and put the tray in front of her.

"Oh, happy anniversary darling".

"This is your first gift of the day. More to come later".

She kissed him, and they ate breakfast in bed.

Around 9, the phone rang.

It was Marcy.

"It's for you".

She and Marcy chatted and she was more than happy to go have a spa day.

"Which spa are we going to?"

"Well, I have become fond of people coming to my house and doing my spa treatments here. So, why don't we just do it at my house, say in about an hour?"

"Perfect, see you then".

After she and Jonathan finished breakfast, she went to shower and get ready.

She put on some yoga pants and a t-shirt, since she figured the oils that they would be using would get all over her.

They walked to their cars together, and he kissed her goodbye.

"Have a great day with your friends, sweetheart. But tonight, you are mine".

"I am always yours, Jonathan Charles".

She kissed him a few times and then they headed out.

***Marcy's house***

Jennifer came on in, and she and Marcy hugged for a minute. It had been a few months since they had seen each other.

"You look great, Jennifer!"

"Thanks, you do too! And thanks for doing this, I am so excited".

"Anytime".

She showed Jennifer to the guest room and gave her a robe to change into.

"We will start with body scrubs, and then a facial, and then a mani/pedi. After that, we will be getting a massage and in between, I ordered us some yummy lunch and we can have wine if we want".

"Sounds perfect".

Jennifer changed out of her clothes and into her robe, and came out and joined Marcy. The living room had been transformed into a spa, basically.

They laid down on the tables and got under the sheet. Jennifer always tried to be modest, but Marcy was one of the few people that she wouldn't be embarrassed by her seeing her naked.

She started out on her back under the sheet, and they did some relaxing pressure point reflexology and then launched into the body scrub.

"So, how are you and Jonathan?"

"Great. Today is our anniversary, and I can't wait to see what I got him. He is going to be thrilled!"

"So, the last time I saw you, you were going to a spiritual retreat? What was that like?"

"Well, it was canceled. So, I haven't experienced it yet".

"Bummer. Maybe we can find one and go together. I have always wanted to go to one of those".

"That would be fun".

The conversation gradually led to Jonathan being thought to have died in a plane crash, and all their trials and tribulations in Italy.

It was time to roll over on to their stomachs. They did so as modestly as possible and kept chatting.

"So, I was at your fundraiser for the Survivor's wing. That was so brave of you to tell what happened to you. And that was such an incredible night. Did you guys get a lot of money?"

"Yes. We are actually partnering with Kendall Medical Group, and should be getting set up here soon".

"That's great. I went to Susan Kendall's fundraiser, and her biggest donor was Todd Wilkerson".

Jennifer couldn't hide the look of disgust on her face.

"He is so obnoxious".

Marcy turned her head to face Jennifer.

"If his wife asks me about my sex life with my husband one more time…"

"Me too! We had dinner with them last night, and Jonathan and I got there first. He was kissing me when they walked up and Hillary told us to get a room."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I wanted to be like, we would be in one if we weren't having dinner with you".

They were cracking up laughing.

They had a great afternoon just having girl talk and getting pampered.

"You and Jonathan should come to dinner with me and Zack sometime".

"We would be delighted".

"So what are you guys doing for your anniversary?"

"I have no idea, other than dinner. We usually just stay home and enjoy alone time if we don't take a trip".

"I found the most perfect dress- if you wear this tonight, you will putty in Jonathan's hands".

She went and got it and brought it to her.

It was turquoise, halter with a wide strap. Form fitting with a high slit. The bodice was embellished with black sparkles.

"Oh it's gorgeous".

"It would look amazing on you!"

"I can't take your dress… let me buy it from you. I insist".

"Ok. I never wore it because I can't get it zipped up, so the tags are still on it".

Jennifer put it on, and loved how it felt on her.

She slipped it off and they went to get their massages.

Marcy was a professional makeup and hairstylist for motion pictures, so she had a full vanity of all kinds of products.

"I hope I can get home before Jonathan, and get upstairs to do my hair and makeup".

"You can do your hair and makeup here. I have everything you will ever need".

"Perfect!"

After the best massage she had ever received, she went and showered and dried off and then put on the dress. Marcy did her hair and makeup, and she was exquisite.

"This has been the absolute best day ever! Thank you so much, sweet friend".

"I am so glad you came to spend it with me. Let's do lunch next week".

"You're on".

Jennifer felt silly driving home in an evening gown with flip flops on, but she made it work.

***Willow Pond***

She got home before Jonathan and found Max at the front door.

"We can't go in, Mrs. H. The exterminators were here, and we have to wait 10 more minutes before we can go in. What a gorgeous dress".

"Thank you Max".

The ten minutes passed and she went straight upstairs and got her strappy black heels.

She came back down and was almost downstairs when Jonathan came in.

"Hi darling".

He kissed her.

"You are breathtaking".

"Thank you, you are pretty handsome yourself".

"How about you make us a cocktail while I go put on my tux, and then we can go to dinner?"

"Ok".

She went to the bar and made him a Manhattan, like he loved.

She made herself a double vodka martini, straight up.

She was standing by the piano when he came back downstairs.

"Ok, sailor. What gives? What are we doing?"

"One step at a time, Mrs. H."

He clinked his glass with hers and then kissed her.

"Best 12 years of my life".

"Mine too".

He grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Max has prepared your favorite meal- caprese stuffed chicken, with grilled vegetables. We have a bottle of champagne chilling, and later on, we have a special dessert".

"Dessert with you is always special".

He pulled her chair out for her, and kissed her cheek as she sat.

He lit two candles, and after Max had served them dinner, he left them alone. If there was one thing about Max, he knew when to get lost.

They shared a romantic dinner and then he grabbed her hand and took her to the den.

"Ok, now for the surprise".

He sat her on the couch.

He presented her with a box.

She opened it, and found the most gorgeous sapphire pendant.

"This pendant is made specifically for the necklace that you have with the hitch in it".

She tried to not show what she was thinking.

"It's beautiful, thank you darling". She kissed him.

She jumped up and got his present.

She brought the box over and sat with him while he opened it.

"Personalized floor mats. Oh they are perfect".

"They are for the Bentley".

She saw his face turning red and how he looked away.

"Don't you like them?"

"Darling…we don't have a Bentley anymore".

"What do you mean we don't have a Bentley?"

"I had to include it in a business deal".

She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Jonathan, you love that car almost as much as you love me. Why would you do that?"  
"It's just a car babe. And you said it yourself-almost as much as I love you. If I have you, I don't need the Bentley".

He went to open the card, but she stopped him.

"If you don't have a Bentley, you don't need this card".

Max appeared then.

"Mr. H., this is your 5 minute warning".

"Perfect timing, thank you Max".

"5-minute warning for what?"

"My next gift to you".

He stood up and held out his hand, and she took it.

He led her to the backyard, and out to a tent that had been set up.

As soon as she saw what was happening, she gasped.

"Oh my goodness!"


	3. Chapter 3

***Willow Pond***

Jonathan led her to a tent, and there was a stage and a dance floor all set up. There was a full band.

"I heard this song on the radio the other day, and I was struck by how much it sounded like you and me. So, I hired the singer to come play for us. We have him for an hour".

Andy Griggs stepped out and started playing. They danced and danced to just about every song that he played.

"Darling, we can send the floormats back".

"Darling, it's not that. I love them. I am going to get the Bentley back, no questions asked."

"How did you end up getting rid of it?"

"Well, I wanted to get you that pendant. And I found it and tracked it down, but the seller wouldn't sell it, they would only trade it. So, I spent a few days making deals with them, and finally it came down to me flying to Sonoma the other night, and closing this deal."

"You mean when we were supposed to have dinner?"

He nodded.

"There was no other way. So, I flew up there, and he and I were talking and playing poker and he asked me what I was willing to trade for the pendant. And I showed him pictures of you and me, because I was thinking if he saw how gorgeous you were, he would understand. And he saw the Bentley in the background, and decided he had to have it. So, I traded the Bentley for the pendant."

"Darling…"

"Every time you wear it, remember how nothing stood in my way to get that for you".

"Darling, I sold the chain that the pendant goes to. I did it at the jewelry party because the floor mats were expensive and I didn't want you to think I was spending money recklessly".

Jonathan started laughing.

"Happy anniversary to us".

Jennifer was laughing too, and held him tighter.

"Ok, first thing tomorrow, we are going to go to a jewelry store, and we are getting you another chain for that pendant."

"And right after that, we are going to see about getting you another Bentley".

"It's a deal".

The song ended, and they started clapping.

"For my last song, I saved the most romantic one for last. Thanks for having me and Happy Anniversary".

The music started and they started dancing.

As soon as Jennifer heard the words, she teared up.

 _She thinks I walk on water/ she thinks I hung the moon_

 _She tells me every morning/they just don't make men like you_

 _She thinks I got it together/Swears I'm as tough as nails_

 _But I don't have the heart to tell her/She don't know me that well_

 _She don't know how much I need her/She don't know I'd fall apart_

 _Without her kiss, without her touch/without her faithful loving arms_

 _She don't know it's all about her/she don't know I can't live without her_

 _She's my world, she's my everything/and she thinks she needs me_

 _Sometimes she cries on my shoulder/when she's lying next to me_

 _She don't know that when I hold her/She's really holding me, holding me_

 _She don't know how much I need her/she don't know I'd fall apart_

 _Without her kiss, without her touch/without her faithful loving arms_

 _She don't know that it's all about her/She don't know I can't live without her_

 _She's my world, she's my everything_

 _She thinks she needs me_

Jennifer was holding Jonathan so tight.

"When did you do all this?"

"I called Marcy last night and had her get you out of the house. I took her the dress I had found, and it all just came together."

"You are the most romantic person in the world, Jonathan Charles. I don't deserve you".

They said goodnight to Andy Griggs, and thanked him again.

They headed into the house and poured some champagne.

"One more dance?"

"Of course".

She set her champagne down, and he turned on some music.

They danced to "Let Me Call You Sweetheart", as it was their tradition.

After it was over, he picked her up and carried her upstairs.

He set her down in the bedroom, and she saw candles lit everywhere, and fresh flowers by the bed.

She turned and kissed him passionately for several minutes and did that thing he loved that drove him crazy. He let out a soft moan and grabbed her shoulders.

She untied his bow tie, and took his jacket off him.

He was unzipping her dress as she was kicking off her heels.

"Happy anniversary, Mrs. H."

"Happy anniversary, Mr. H."

They fell on to the bed, and gave into their passion.


End file.
